Any sort of locks for anti-theft such as, a door lock, an automobile steering lock, a motorcycle lock, a cabinet lock, a drawer lock, a padlock, etc. should have a locking mechanism and a key to unlock the lock mechanism. And pin tumblers are most widely used as the lock mechanism.
In order to make a locking mechanism more difficult to be illegally unlocked, the number of pin tumblers in a lock are often increased. And the pin tumblers are mostly arranged in a straight line to economize the space available, no matter how many pin tumblers might be used. And a key hole is always needed in spite of the method the pin tumblers are arranged in, and any lock wherein the pin tumblers are provided in a straight line can have almost the same potentiality of being pricked open illegally, only different in difficulty. The more the pin tumblers may be provided in a lock, the larger the size of the lock would be.